The legend of Nyphus: The son of Nagru
by amandafang1
Summary: The great Urgan Nagru and his mate Silvamord are long dead, however when Mariel and the rest of Redwall Abbey discover they had a son, she is sure that he is the one holding her friends in capture.
1. Stubborn Victim

The great Urgan Nagru and his mate Silvamord are long dead, however when Mariel and the rest of Redwall Abbey discover they had a son, she is sure that he is the one holding her friends in capture.

Rebarbative winds owned sea and land; the cold heartened days wintry with the unfathomable claws of winter's tides. Amidst this harsh and bleak era, beasts young and old stayed bedridden in their homes, waiting fervently for a change in weather. Anybeast knew that winter could not be challenged; even the bravest of warriors took that note to a baneful defiance.

However, it was that a young fox found himself thrashing futilely in the roaring waves of Throvvdor, a huge flood that came every winter season.

Nyphus uttered a chilling cry in the silent air, hoping a creature would hear his voice and track him down. He struggled desperately, trying to find a foothold to cling on to. He thought about letting himself drown, when a sweet, melodic voice sang towards him.

"Here, let me help you!"

Nyphus glimpsed a young fox about his age dive into the currents and swim after him. A strong paw grabbed his foreleg and pulled Nyphus out of the water, carrying the helpless beast up to a peaceful bed of straw.

Nyphus blinked and tried to get a proper look at his lifesaver, rubbing water from his face. It was then that he found himself staring into the pale blue eyes of a young fox maid. Her pupils resembled pools of crystal blue water sheathed by a layer of crack- tinged ice. Framing her eyes were sets of thick, dark lashes. Her fur gleamed the color of sunset with a splash of white that centered down her chest and underside.

"My name is Niraya. I come from the borders of Mossflower and my specialty is helping those in need. Right there, it looked like you needed some help." Her eyes fixated on him, waiting for a response. The young fox maid was not one to be ignored.

Nyphus pushed himself off the straw and shivered, his wet fur spraying droplets everywhere. He tilted his head a few minute degrees downward and cleared his throat purposely.

"I am Nyphus, son of Nagru and I don't know where I am and what I am doing here. I am an orphan and travel alone as a solitary creature."

"Well don't you have some manners to learn!" A booming voice resounded near the entrance of the willow.

The startled fox looked past Niraya's shoulder and saw a brawny squirrel gazing down at him. It was Truffen, but he was not one who was familiar with.

"This young vixen just saved your life and you haven't even thanked her," He snorted, crossing his masculine arms. Truffen had grown fine and tall over the years. His body was undoubtedly sturdier and more built than before, his face more angular. However, the squirrel did indeed look much like his father.

Nyphus had not been addressed arrogantly before. He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

The young fox maid pushed herself between the two. "Nyphus, this is Truffen, son of the mighty Gael Squirrel King; an enemy of your father I'm afraid,"

Truffen sniffed. "Then who-" His voice cut off abruptly as realization came upon him. "You mean-"

"Yes he is the son of Nagru,"

Truffen regained his consciousness and his jaw worked furiously as he rushed towards the cowering fox in rage, claws pointed. Niraya growled at him sternly, pushing the young squirrel away.

"Truffen, I don't think it's such a good idea to make an enemy out of this fox. You've seen Urgan Nagru's damage,"

Nyphus huffed, and slinked slowly towards the exit.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Niraya called after him.

"Well, it doesn't seem like my presence is much accepted here. You saved my life and I thank you for that, but I'll be off on my way now."

"The drop is twenty meters and Throvvdor is still out there," She advised a tint of humor in her voice.

Nyphus peered out of the willow and took note of the dangerously narrow stairs. He placed a paw on one, but no sooner than he did, the young fox slipped and went crashing down.

"He isn't very bright in the brain," Truffen observed


	2. Mariel's journey beginning

Author's note: You know, some people have commented on my chapters that Mariel and my other characters don't seem right, but there have been worse fanfictions than mine! Some that I've read don't even stick to Brian Jacque's style and write about the most horrible, inappropriate, un-Redwallish stories.

Peacefully tranquil, golden skies sang crimson as the velvety pads of dusk's paws caressed the horizon, emanating a gradient blush. The sun lowered into its cradle of slumber as its hypnotic light ruled over dry, terracotta plains.

A young Redwall Warrior dozed casually against the aged trunk of a beech elm, her thick framed eyes squinting in the rays of eventide's light. Strewn over her regally clad shoulder, hung a simple but ominous weapon; the mousemaid's beloved Gullwhacker. She wore a golden cape of silk that fitted ceremoniously upon her body, an oversized hood trailing behind her caput. Thus the familiar appearance of the young warrior; anybeast knew the swift eyed maid was Mariel of Redwall.

The clumsy sound of paw against twigs resounded by the edge of an oasis. The young maid swung around; noise had suddenly pricked Mariel's awareness. She needed no fancy scimitar or rapier to deal the offender a sharp blow on the skull, and she was rewarded with an agonised shriek. Rubbing sweat from her brow and bending towards to the ground, she narrowed her eyes down at the limp form before her feet. A helpless croak was uttered unbidden from the mouse's throat.

"Oh I beg ye, spare me, ole gel, I bring news from the Wall that's Red!"

Mariel scratched her ear and probed the messenger for information. "Redwall, what comes from there?"

He winced as his head fell against the grass helplessly. "All h'Abbess Gerden wants from ye is to come back. She says if'n ye don't, then she'll 'ave to send some friends with ye, marm!"

Mariel gave a snort of doggedness. She wanted to do this alone! But before she could drink any more answers from the messenger, he fell limp and lay still. Her Gullwhacker had done the job.

Setting the limp body in a tunnelled out crevasse of dirt and under growth that grew by the oasis, she set to continue her journey. Accompanied by companions or not, she was going to free her friends and slay the great Nyphus!


End file.
